A new original concept on the biological role of zinc as a stabilizer of biostructures, specifically biomembranes, is studied in systems of subcellular fraction, isolated cells (macrophage, platelet, lymphocyte, erythrocyte). The tissue and cell integrity in animals kept on different zinc diets, evaluated studying the correlation between lipid peroxidation, lysosomal stability and redistribution of some metals within the biological structure. The final goal of these studies is to evaluate the hypothesis that zinc could be used as a pharmacological modality in the control of tissue injury, specifically of tissue rejection by controlling individual mechanisms involved in this process.